


Nobody Bites Like Gaston

by chaircat



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: (is that what they're calling it nowadays?), Biting, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Frottage, Gaston just wants to get off, Lefou thinks Gaston loves him, Like extremely slight, M/M, Marking, Mildly Dubious Consent, Misunderstandings, The Author Regrets Everything, Wrestling, how can I ever show my face in church again after this???, i guess, im going to hell for this, very slight bloodplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 21:24:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10474746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaircat/pseuds/chaircat
Summary: Gaston is wound up after a sparring match and needs to let off some steam. Lefou is always happy to help.Or: The story behind the infamous Bite Mark™





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write this anyway and then it was requested I always aim to please.
> 
> This is only my second fic, so be gentle with me. Unbeta'd. All mistakes are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Lefou bounced into the room he shared with Gaston, grinning as he punched at some invisible foe, dark curls bouncing in and out of his face.

“That was amazing, Gaston!” he exclaimed, moving to stand behind his friend. “You took that guy out like BAM BAM!” he punctuated each exclamation with more punches.

There was a pause.

“Gaston?”

The man in question hadn't moved from his place standing before the fire. His back was straight, shoulders tense, hands clenched into fists. Lefou cocked his head in concern. He went to call his friend’s name out again, but found himself slammed against the closed door, the nob biting into his back. Gaston held his wrists on either side of Lefou’s head.

“Gaston?!” Lefou’s panicked, slightly pained gaze met Gaston’s. The other man was trembling from head to toe, chest heaving with each short breath. Lefou's panic was replaced with confusion. “Gaston?” he tried again. “What's going on?” Gaston took one deep, steadying breath.

“I need you,” the man’s usually composed voice shook slightly. Gaston could feel the adrenaline pumping through his veins, the earlier sparring match still fresh in his mind. The urge to fight was pulsing through each of his limbs. He needed to get it out.

He was pulled from his thoughts by the gasp of the man before him. Lefou was looking at him like he had hung the stars in the sky.

“Anything,” he said, breath catching. “Anything you need.” One corner of Gaston’s mouth lifted.

The next moments were a blur of tangled limbs as Gaston threw Lefou to the floor. Lefou twisted, trying to flip them both over, but Gaston was faster, rolling them on their sides. Lefou’s shirt rose up as he clambered to his feet, exposing his large, pale stomach. Gaston jumped to his feet as well and the two circled each other for a moment, before they clashed together. Hair was pulled, elbows were thrown, nails scratched at any exposed skin.

They fell to the floor again, Lefou with his left leg hooked over the other’s head as Gaston pinned his right hand to the ground.

A wicked grin spread across Gaston’s face and in the next moment Lefou yelped, releasing his friend in surprise. Gaston took the opportunity to climb on top of Lefou, legs encasing him as he once again pinned his wrists. Both men struggled to catch their breath. Gaston leaned back and gazed at the man before him, hair a tangled mess around his head, and smirked. He released Lefou's wrists and traced his fingers down his arms to rest on his chest. Leaning forward, he spoke in a gravely voice against Lefou's lips.

“I think we can do better than that.” Slipping his fingers into Lefou's waistcoat, he grabbed the rough fabric as well as the smoother shirt, and pulled. Buttons clattered to the floor as both articles of clothing were ripped open. Gaston immediately attached his mouth to Lefou's left nipple, biting it hard before soothing it with his tongue. Lefou cried out, face going beet red as his hands tangled in Gaston’s somehow still perfect hair. Gaston stayed there a few moments before moving to torture the other nipple, right hand coming up to play with the already abused nub. Once he was satisfied, Gaston proceeded to bite and suck a trail down Lefou's stomach until he reached his prize.

Right on Lefou's lower belly lay a perfect indentation of Gaston's teeth. Gaston grinned at it and looked up to wink at Lefou before pressing his mouth to the mark, sucking hard. Lefou whimpered, fingers tightening in his friend’s hair. Gaston sucked at the mark until tiny pinpricks of blood started to form in the imprints. He licked them away proudly, then moved back up to Lefou's face.

“Now everyone will know who you belong to,” he said roughly.

“You,” Lefou gasped, pulling the other closer. “Only you.” Mouths crashed together, more teeth than lips. Gaston ripped himself away for a moment to remove his shirt.

No matter how many times Lefou had seen Gaston shirtless, the man always seemed to him a god in human form. Reverent fingers traced the tan, chiseled abs. The fact that he was allowed to touch filled Lefou with intense emotion. Swallowing thickly, he looked up at the man who had been the sole focus of his affections for the last decade, at least. Overwhelmed, he opened his mouth to let his feelings pour out between them.

Gaston saw the look in Lefou's eyes and suppressed a grimace. He wasn't unaware of Lefou's affection for him. After all, who could possibly resist the charms of the sensitive, clever, well-mannered, considerate, passionate, charming, devastatingly handsome Gaston? He smirked, before remembering Belle. No matter. She was simply an anomaly. She was probably secretly in love with Gaston, but thought playing hard to get would make her more desirable, in which case she would be correct. Yes, that's all it was. He would have her as wife and mother of his children in no time. Until then, Gaston would have to find other means to satisfy his desires.

Brought back to reality, Gaston looked back at the man beneath him and had to practically bite his tongue to stop a sigh of irritation from passing his lips. The man was clearly about to proclaim his undying love for him. Normally Gaston wouldn't mind the boast to his larger than life ego, but today he was looking for something else.

Bending down, he caught Lefou’s swollen bottom lip with his teeth, biting down until he drew blood. Brushing his lips across his cheek and down his neck, Gaston nuzzled for a moment at the spot where shoulder meets neck. Without warning, he sunk his teeth into the soft flesh. He growled as Lefou thrashed, grinding his hips down. Lefou threw his head back, hands clutching at Gaston's broad shoulders. Spreading his legs as far as he could with the large man on top of him, Lefou thrust his hips up to meet the other’s. They stayed that way for minutes or hours, grinding against each other, the only sounds in the room their heavy breathing and the crackling of the fire. The room became swelteringly hot, Lefou flushing from his ears all the way down his soft chest.

Lefou let out a cry of displeasure as Gaston detached himself from his neck and stood above him. His mouth went dry as he watched Gaston untie his trousers before sliding them down his toned legs, kicking them off with his boots and socks. Gaston smirked as he stared slack jawed at his proudly jutting cock. The purple head was shiny with precome, the large member swollen and pulsing. Gaston ran a hand down his taut abdomen, fingers gliding through dark hair to wrap around the base of his cock. Lefou dropped a hand to cup his own clothed, painful member at the sight.

Gaston stood considering for a moment, then came to a decision. He knelt down slowly, knees bracketing Lefou's head just above his shoulders. He watched with pupils blown as he brought the tip of his cock to slide along Lefou's bright red lips, precome mixing with the tiny bit of blood still left. Lefou tentatively flicked his tongue out to brush against the hot flesh. His wide eyes slid shut at the musky taste.

Growling at the sensation, Gaston shoved past his lips and thrust into Lefou's mouth. Lefou's eyes flew open as the large member almost choked him. Gaston wasted no time building a brutal rhythm. His large hands latched onto Lefou's hair to hold his head still as he thrust forward, fucking his mouth. Lefou did his best to shield his teeth and keep himself from gagging. His hand worked furiously in his pants as he jerked himself to match Gaston's thrusts.

Gaston kept his eyes on Lefou's mouth, mesmerized by the sight of his cock sliding in and out of his closest friend’s mouth. He gripped his hair tighter as he felt himself quickly moving to the edge. He had been hard since he first pinned Lefou to the door, and that felt like ages ago.

“Grab my balls,” he grunted at the other man. Lefou complied, free hand reaching up to massage them in his fingers. Gaston’s eyes rolled back at the sensation. “That's right,” he growled. “You love this, don't you?” Lefou answered by moaning. Gaston smirked again. “Mmm, that's what I thought. You're just a little whore for this. I bet you'd take whatever I gave you.” Lefou did his best to nod, eyes clenched shut and hand moving quicker on himself as his friends words aroused him further.

Gaston's thrusts increased and in no time Lefou found his face flush against Gaston's groin, nose buried in wiry curls as Gaston threw his head back, ropes of come spurring down Lefou's throat. A few jerks of Lefou's hand and he was coming into his pants.

After a long moment, Gaston pulled away. Lefou gratefully gasped in much needed air. Gaston got to his feet and made his way to the bed, long limbs sprawling across the space, taking up most of the room. Lefou finally caught his breath enough to speak.

“That was amazing, Gaston. I lo-”

“Be quiet, Lefou,” Gaston snapped, beyond ready to get some beauty sleep. After all, he couldn't let something as beneath him as shadows under his eyes mar the face of the most gorgeous person in town. “Go clean yourself up and let me sleep.” Within moments he was unconscious, soft snores filling the room.

Lefou stumbled gracelessly to his feet. He tried desperately to brush off the feeling of being used as he made his way to the washroom. Looking into the full length mirror (“Why should I be deprived of staring at the most beautiful creature in all of existence?” Gaston proclaimed as Lefou struggled to carry heavy mirror back to their rooms), he looked at the state of his face. His hair was a wreck, sticking to the sides of his face with sweat. A stripe of blood was visible from his mouth to the corner of his jaw, as well as a bit of come that had escaped his lips.

His gaze followed the trail of dark red marks down his chest, he acknowledged the finger shaped bruises around his wrists, and then his eyes were drawn to the mark on his belly. A soft smile flitted across his lips as his fingers gently prodded at the teeth marks.

“Yours,” he whispered to himself as he stared for a moment longer, before reaching for the wash rag and water basin.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think. I have more ideas for this pairing that I plan on writing, so be prepared. Any ideas, suggestions, criticisms, etc, just shout em at me in the comments.
> 
> You can also come yell at me on my blog, highwarlockofphilly.tumblr.com
> 
> Also, points to whoever catches the Into The Woods reference. I couldn't help myself


End file.
